


Never Wake A Sleeping Wolf

by Jada212017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Phoebe Tonkin - Freeform, shelley hennig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: When Hayley comes back to her apartment to sleep, her girlfriend Malia doesn't let her.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Malia Tate
Kudos: 6





	Never Wake A Sleeping Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Hayley had just gotten back to her apartment after dealing with an issue that occurred between the witches and her wolves. She was to say the very least exhausted. Going inside, she went up the stairs until she stood in her small but comfortable apartment. 

For a little bit, her eyes looked around at everything in sight before she yawned and ascended the winding stairs that lead up to the loft where her bed was. After changing her clothes, she crawled into the warm and cozy bed and fell asleep. 

****************************************************

Hours passed and then Malia came into the apartment, walking up the stairs and looking around. She went up the winding staircase and found whom she had been searching for. 

Walking on the tips of her toes even though she was human, she crept over to the bed and the sleeping form that was Hayley.

"Hayley?" She said, not keeping her voice lowered as she leaned over the other side of the bed. 

Hayley simply shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up. 

Malia felt like this was familiar to her. She remembered her and Stiles then. Blinking, she crawled into the bed and leaned over the sleeping hybrid. 

"Hayley, you were supposed to train me today.", she said to the sleeping woman and then raised her voice some, "Hayley?!" 

Hayley awoke with a jolt, her eyes snapping open. She looked around and then saw Malia. Sighing, she stared at the girl. 

"I've had a very long morning, so I would like to get some much needed rest. If you do this again, I'll go get the bucket like last time.", she said tiredly, the tone in her voice dangerously low.

Malia frowned and said, "I don't like that thing." 

"Good. So will you please let me get some sleep?" 

"But you shouldn't have to sleep right?" 

"I'm still half wolf Malia and wolves don't like being woken up in the middle of their sleep, especially the alpha." 

Malia sighed and then said, her brow furrowed in confusion, "But you're also half vampire and you told me that vampires don't sleep." 

Hayley blinked and rolled over, looking up at the girl.

"Can't you take a nap after we go train?" Malia asked. 

"I don't take naps once I'm awake." Hayley replied. 

Malia stared down at her and then leaned down, kissing her. 

Hayley kissed back and then pulled away.

Malia growled a bit and glared down at her, only to let out a squeal of surprise when Hayley's arms wrapped around her body and the hybrid pulled her down onto the bed next to her. She squirmed then when Hayley began tickling her.

"Will you let me sleep now?" 

In between laughing, Malia managed to nod her head. 

"Good." 

Hayley let her go and rolled back over, shutting her eyes. 

Malia poked her then in the side, causing Hayley to speak, her tone lowered again. 

"I warned you about getting the bucket...." 

Malia jumped up from the bed and ran downstairs. 

Hayley smiled a little to herself before falling back asleep finally. Or so she thought. She had just closed her eyes when she felt a wet nose under her hand. Opening her eyes, she found she was staring into the eyes of a blue-eyed coyote. 

"No. You can wait." 

The coyote jumped up onto the bed and shifted back into Malia.

"You sleep too much." 

"And you don't sleep enough. Now, if you do not let me get some sleep I will hurt you." 

"I'll hurt you back for hurting me. Is that what mates do? Purposely hurt each other?" 

"Not usually, only unless one of them won't let the other sleep." 

Malia sat there watching Hayley before she grabbed the other pillow and hit the woman with it. One time at Lydia's in Beacon Hills, she had seen this happen in a movie. 

Hayley rolled back over and grabbed the pillow from Malia as the werecoyote swung it again, glaring playfully. She swung it then at Malia who groaned when the pillow hit her side.

Malia grabbed the one Hayley had been using and hit the woman with it, causing her to laugh loudly. 

Soon though Hayley tossed the pillow aside and quickly grabbed Malia, pulling her into her lap. She gently but firmly held the girl. 

Malia looked up at her and poked her gently on the nose, seeing that Hayley had been about to doze off.


End file.
